Velo Negro
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: Harry ha muerto, y el imperio de Voldemort espera para volver con mas poder. Draco es un espia en la orden, cuya única misión es sacar información para su señor... pero encontrará más que eso... AVISO: nada que ver con Sirius


**Velo Negro  
**

Capitulo I: El montaje

Draco estaba en otra de las reuniones aburridas de mortífagos. O por lo menos, así era hasta llegar el Lord. Se entretenía hablando con Blaise, mientras sus padres discutían sobre el poder y la política en otro lado.

De todos modos, no le importaba mucho eso. Dentro de poco, Lord Voldemort volvería a tomar el poder. Y el reino de sangre limpia retornaría en su esplendor, como lo fue una vez hacía veintidós años. Pero sería diferente, ahora no habría un niño para detener sus planes…

La amenaza llamada Harry Potter se vio esfumada en la segunda guerra mágica. Hacían tres años que Potter había desaparecido, y al no sentir su presencia, dándose por muerto.

Blaise, al verlo tan callado, sacó un comentario interesante.

"¿Te enteraste que el Lord anda buscando una persona de su confianza para una misión secreta?" – Draco lo miró con interés.

"¿Qué clase de misión?"

"No sé mucho del tema… lo escuché decir a uno de ellos" – dijo señalando desinteresado a unos hombre a su costado.

"¿Por qué no te anotas tú?" – era sabido por todos la entera confianza entre el Lord y la familia Zabini.

"Porque mi padre no es tan amigo como el tuyo" – respondió con sorna, viendo al rubio por unos segundos. Este le contestó con una mirada altiva, hecha por su orgullo tan conocido.

Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación, ya que todos hicieron silencio al abrirse las grandes puertas de la sala.

Escoltado por algunos mortífagos, sostuvieron el aliento al ver llegar a su amo. Escondido tras un manto negro, lo único que destellaba eran sus ojos rojos, como dos rubís de maldad.

Su jefe, salvador del mundo y dios supremo.

_Había llegado Voldemort… _

* * *

Pasó un mes de esa reunión, y ahora el rubio empacaba sus pertenencias rápidamente. Había aceptado la proposición del Lord, estaba listo para su nueva misión encubierta. 

Sabía donde se estaba metiendo, y estaba preparado mentalmente para su trabajo. Su vida era demasiado monótona¿por qué no un poco de diversión arriesgando su cabeza en aquella boca de lobo?

… o mejor dicho, de comadreja.

"¿No te dije que te apuraras?" – chilló su acompañante, sosteniendo una varita en alto por alguna señal de peligro. Malfoy la observó por un segundo, y un deje de cansancio y absoluta tranquilidad se posaron en sus ojos.

Harto, hastiado y aburrido, se incorporó y le quitó la varita a la chica.

"¡Qué haces!" – el rubio soltó un bufido.

"No hay nadie" – dijo en forma lenta y pausada, como si enseñara hablar a un bebé.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

"¡Apúrate que no tengo todo el día!"

"Quieras o no, tendrás que esperar" – faltaban cinco minutos para que llegaran sus compañeros. Sólo cinco minutos para hacer el acto que dejaría bien en claro de qué bando estaba.

Se escuchó una explosión proveniente del piso inferior. Ginny saltó sorprendida, ya con su varita y en guardia de otro ruido. Tomó a su acompañante del brazo, mirando decidida la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Nos vamos… sabes aparecerte, así que hazlo en el cuartel" – esperó en vano una contestación de él; otro ruido provino de la planta baja, y el rubio estuvo tentado a abandonar todo e ir abajo a _entrenar _con sus compañeros.

Tentado, si. Pero la pelirroja lo asió de la túnica, cerrando su pequeña mano en su brazo, y conduciéndolo hasta llegar frente a una chimenea. El ruido no cesaba, y se aproximaba por las escaleras. Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita, la cual fue entregada a Malfoy y ella tomando lugar en la retaguardia.

Él desapareció, y al instante se le sumó Ginny luego de evadir y noquear a los dos mortífagos que la perseguían. Entró a la chimenea, sacando otra bolsa de su bolsillo izquierdo, y esparciendo su contenido pronunció

"¡Calle 41, empresas O'conner segundo piso!"

Y desapareció…

* * *

A los cinco minutos de la llegada de Draco, se le sumó Ginny. Lo primero que hizo, luego de ver a su alrededor, fue acercarse al rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido.

"¿Pero qué te crees?" – gritó - "¿Quién te crees que eres para desobedecer mis indicaciones?" – lo empujó con la palma de su mano, chocando su pecho con ella insistentemente - "¡Y ni siquiera eso, eran órdenes!... maldita serpiente, traidor una vez y traidor siempre…"

"Ejem…"

* * *

**Notitas mias XD**

**Holaaa! a que no me esperaban, eh?... pus yo tampoco .. pero las clases deprimen a todos (yo comienzo dentro de una semana), y qué mejor forma de superar la crisis de los libros con un nuevo fic?**

**Qué les parecio el capi? bueno? malo? aceptable? por ahi o cualquier otra cosa? sus criticas son muy importantes!**

**Espero sus reviews, mails, lo que sea mientras dejen algo!**

**Bai bai y suerte!**

**Melanie Riddle**

**PD. ¿Vieron, cambie de nick XP **


End file.
